Scars
by i r Kei
Summary: A story of love and romance within the Akatsuki. Deidara's tragic life unfolds within this tale of woe and heartfelt romance.DeidaraXOC
1. Introduction to Love

I don't own Naruto, or the Akatsuki. Deal with it, I have.

Note: This is a Deidara/OC love story. Don't like it? Don't read it.

* * *

What do you do when your only means of escape is joining your captors? Katsune Imora, seventeen-year-old ninja fugitive, is captured by the Akatsuki and held hostage. But no one wants her back. So, by scheming her way around, she is admitted into the Akatsuki as a 'lap puppy', she does their errands, cooks, and cleans. But one day, while trying to get into a hot spring, she sees Deidara, topless and sexy as usual. But that's how his scars are unveiled. Katsune is moved by his sad story, but other feelings are starting to surface. Can Katsune fight back these feelings and hope that Deidara doesn't feel the same way, or will life in the Akatsuki turn topsy-turvy just to satisfy two people in love?

* * *

_Must… escape…_ That's the only thought running through my mind. I could hear the sounds of others in the trees around me. I knew instantly I was surrounded. No use running. I stopped and almost fell over in the process. I looked around, breathing heavily. 

"Who… who's there?" I called out.

I should've guessed I'd get no reply. The sound of feet landing on the soil and slow footsteps, then a figure appeared. I stared at the man, gaping at the piercings in his face and ear.

"You're Katsune Imora," he said.

_That's not a question, he already knows._ I stared at him, not answering his question. _That should be answer enough…_ He nodded ever so slightly, and there was more noise from around me. I was surrounded.

"Capture her," the man in front of me ordered.

Eight figures jumped at me. I didn't even move, knowing I had no chance of escaping. They noticed this, and only two of the men that jumped at me tied me up. The man that led them nodded again. The last thing I saw before my eyes closed was a blonde man standing in front of me, ready to catch me.


	2. Captured

Silence woke me. At least, when I woke up I was greeted by silence… well, until the arguing began. The voices were muffled, but they grew louder and louder. Even though my eyes were shut, I knew that a door was opened. The voices were a lot louder after that, so I opened my eyes to stare at the three men that entered. It was the leader (with his piercings) the blue skinned man, and the man that caught me. And they were arguing about me.

"What are we going to do? Kill her?" the blue skinned man asked, eyes not even darting to me.

"We set her free," the blonde replied, glaring at him.

"If no one comes forward within the next two weeks we feed her to Zetsu," the leader told them both.

"Hehehe," the blue skinned man laughed.

His teeth were sharp, and the only thing I could think of was a shark. I giggled, and three sets of eyes landed on me.

"Oh… good morning," I told them, grinning. "You do realize there's a shark standing right beside you, sir?"

I looked at the fish man, and giggled again. The man growled, clutching the sword that was on his back. My eyes widened, but when the leader glared at him I relaxed. He wouldn't let anything happen to me… yet.

"Kisame, calm down," the leader said, smiling slightly.

"Do you find me amusing?" I asked, glaring.

"Pein-sama, let me take care of her, please," Kisame said, gripping his sword again.

"Well, I know all your names… except you…"  
I looked at the blonde, and he looked away. I grinned, but when Pein shot me a glare I sobered.

"Well…?" I questioned.

"Deidara," he grumbled.

"Good. Now we all know each other's names. But there's one more thing I would like to know…"

"What?" Pein asked, eyes narrowing.

"Why am I here?"

I was left without an answer.


	3. Confession

"Gomennasai, Tobi-sama," I murmured when the masked member walked in.

It had been a day since my capture, and I already knew all the member's names, including the name of the organization: Akatsuki.

"Yes, Katsune-chan?"  
I liked Tobi… he was cute, almost like a little kid. And he was easy to get answers from.

"You wouldn't happen to know when I'm leaving, would you?"

"You're not," he replied, and I could hear a smile in his voice.

"I'm not leaving? Well, bummer," I grumbled, staring at the ground.

I heard the clatter as he put a tray down and slid it into my holding cell. I reached out for it and stopped when I noticed something in the corner that was usually not there- a miniature clay figurine of a bird. I lifted it up, gazing at it.  
"How cute," I whispered, poking it. "Tobi-sama, who made this?"

No answer. I looked up… and Tobi was gone. _Damn,_ I thought, placing the clay bird down to begin my meal. _And I thought he was a good boy…_

* * *

The clay birds came with my meal everyday- except for the day when Pein brought my food. Well, he really didn't bring my food. He just brought himself.

"Bonsowa-ru, Pein-sama," I said, smiling. "No food today?"

"Oh, there will be."

"Ah… has it been two weeks already?"

"Yes."

"Damn…" I grumbled, staring at the clay birds. "Ano, Pein-sama. I have one question."

"Go ahead."

"Who made these birds?"

Pein moved his head slightly to look at them. His eyes narrowed. _I take it he doesn't know…_ I thought, grinning.

"Don't know?" I asked.

He turned, storming out of the room.  
"DEIDARA!" he screamed before the door was shut and I was locked away from the world once again.


	4. The Akatsuki

It seemed the upset between Deidara and Pein kept me alive for a few more days because, as usual, Tobi came and brought me my food the next day. Only, one thing was missing this time- the clay bird.

"Tobi-sama," I called, before he left.

He stopped and turned to look at me.

"Tobi-sama, why isn't Deidara-sama's clay bird here? It normally is… Does this have something to do with yesterday?" I mumbled, staring at the floor.

"Uh-huh," Tobi replied. "Leader-sama isn't happy with Deidara-senpai."  
"This is all my fault!"

"No, everyone's blaming Deidara-senpai for it."  
"Why did he even do it?" I asked, looking at Tobi again.

"Deidara-senpai said you looked like you appreciated art."

"I do… he was right. Tobi-sama?"

"Hai, Katsune-chan?"

"I want to join the Akatsuki."

* * *

This time it wasn't Deidara causing the riot in the Akatsuki, it was I. Pein came to visit more often, asking very strange questions, like why I wanted to join the Akatsuki, and why I wouldn't shut up when he came to visit. It was because I wanted out of this cage.

"Pein-sama, when am I getting out?" I whined, right as Deidara walked through the door. "Oh, uerukamu, Deidara-sama. What brings you here?"

"No reason," he replied, sitting outside of my cage.

"Really? It doesn't look like a reason."

I had noticed that he hid something under his cloak. He blushed slightly and I smiled, at the bars of the cage.  
"Well?"  
He held out a clay bird, but it was larger than the rest he had given me. I took it, smiling.

"Kawaii!" I gasped, petting it. "Arigato, Deidara-sama."  
"Leader-sama is coming soon," he informed, standing up. "I better go, hnn?"

I nodded. I really didn't want to see him get caught. But then again, no one is safe from Pein. The leader marched in and froze upon seeing Deidara.

"Out," he ordered.

Deidara listened, shutting the door behind him. Pein crossed his arms, glaring at the clay bird in my hands. I glared back at him, and he sighed.

"You're a possession to the Akatsuki and nothing more. You are not to associate yourself with my followers, nor are you going to look them in the eye when they speak to you."

The door to my cage opened, and he stepped back to let me out. I gaped at him.

"I'm… free?"

"No," he replied. "You are our 'lap puppy' now."

"'Lap puppy'?"

"You'll run our errands, cook us meals, and clean up after us."

"So I've been demoted from prisoner to maid?" I grumbled, walking out of the cage. "Well… it's a start… Arigato, Pein-sama."

He grunted and walked out of the room. I followed behind closely.


	5. Truth

"Clean this, clean that. No Katsune-chan, I don't like vegetables," I grumbled, brushing back my hair. "I haven't even seen Deidara-sama anywhere!"

It was no mistake that Pein was keeping me from him, or vise-versa._Pein-sama, you're a cruel bastard,_ I thought, standing. I was done cleaning the mess Zetsu made, and I still had more chores before I was done for the night. Not to mention it sounded like everyone was asleep- there went my chance of talking to Deidara. I sighed and rolled my eyes, heading into the kitchen to grab a light snack, but someone else was there.

"Deidara-sama, what are you doing up?" I asked, stopping in the doorway.

"Couldn't sleep, hnn," came his reply as he looked up from resting is head on the table.

"Well you shouldn't be trying to sleep in a kitchen. Your neck will hurt in the morning."

I crossed my arms and he sighed, standing. _I win,_ I mused, smirking slightly.

"What, hnn?" he growled, standing in front of me.

"Go to bed Deidara-sama, you look like you need sleep," I whispered, staring at the ground.

He grunted, but did as told.

* * *

"Ano, Itachi-sama… is there anybody in there?" I asked, indicating the door to the onsen.

"Ah… no," Itachi replied, walking off.

I sighed and shrugged, sliding open the door. I saw a figure, and instantly bowed, face flushing.

"Sumimasen," I say, eyes clenched shut.

_I'm in sooo much trouble now,_ I thought, opening my eyes to stare at my bare feet.

"Hn?" Deidara's voice sounded and I heard feet shuffling on the wooden floor. "Oh, Katsune-chan, it's only you."

I stood straight and gape. His arms were scarred, his chest was scarred, every visible part of his upper body was scarred. _How had I managed not to notice? _I wonder. _Oh right… the uniform…_

"What are you doing, hnn?"

_Just ogling at your sexy body is all,_ I thought, composing my self. I bow again.

"Sumimasen," I repeated, straightening. "Itachi-sama told me no one was in here."

"Heh," Deidara grunted, turning away from me, even his back was scarred. "You shouldn't have listened to him…"

"Yes, I know Deidara-senpai… he's almost blind," I whispered, smiling slightly.

He was pulling on a shirt when I looked at him again. He looked at me watching him, and his eye narrowed.  
"What?" he growled.

"Ko-kotonashi, Senpai!" I squeaked, moving aside to let him pass.

"Don't be long, hnn, we have a meeting soon."

"Ri-right…" I stammered as he walked out.

I sighed, leaning against the now closed door. _That was… interesting,_ I thought, walking over to where Deidara just stood and prepared for my soak in the onsen.


	6. Leave

"Asenburu!"

_Pein!_ I glared behind me, ignoring his voice. _I'm not done yet!_ He yelled again, but this time it was louder. _Kuso!_ I stood from the hot water and stepped out of the pool, holding the towel around me tightly. _If he walks in I'm going to kill him!_ A shadow fell across the screen door, but it didn't move.

"Katsune!" Pein yelled through the door. "Get out here now!"

_At least he cares enough to come get me himself,_ I thought, rolling my eyes. I quickly dressed and slid the door open, glaring.

"I'm coming," I hissed, storming past him.

He followed me to the large room that served as the Akatsuki 'conference room'. Deidara was watching the entranceway for Pein and me and turned away when he spotted us. I took my seat and the meeting began. As usual I paid no attention, I was always too busy fingering the clay bird I wore on a chain around my neck. And, as usual, the meeting was over in a matter of minutes. I listened as the occupents of the room left, and waited until the last noise was heard beyond the entranceway. I glanced up from the clay bird and jumped- Deidara stood just beside me, next to the chair I sat in.

"Nani?" I ask, standing, while at the same time trying to hide my blushing face.

"Tachisaru," Deidara ordered. "Never come back."

"I can't exactly do that. You know, kinda gonna die if I do?"

"At least you'll be gone, hnn!"

I glared, but it didn't seem to faze him. _Why does he suddenly want me to go? _I asked myself, walking past him. He followed.

"Deidara-sama…?" I began, still walking.

"What?"

"How'd you get those scars?"

He stopped walking, so I turned around to stare at him. His face was very pale, and he was glaring at the ground.

"By joining the Akatsuki," was his reply.


	7. I Love You

Every night for the next week Deidara told me about a different scar. He lost an arm in a fight with Gaara; he was injured badly from Itachi's Sharingan before he even joined; he even tried killing himself once.

"Deidara-sama, why did you tell me to leave last week?" I asked.

"I still want you to leave, hnn."

"Well, I know that much," I grumbled, crossing my arms. "Will you please tell me?"

"No."

He stood from the kitchen table and began walking away. I stood, too, and cut him off at the door. I put my arms out, pouting.

"Tell me Deidara-sama."

"Katsune-chan, you don't want to know, hnn…" he replied.

"Well, maybe I do?"

"… Nakuranaisa, Katsune-chan…"

* * *

"What do you mean Deidara?" I asked, letting my arms drop at my sides. 

Deidara took a step towards me and took my arms in his hands, drawing me closer to him. He shook his head. _Tell me…_ I begged silently, looking up at him. He lowered his face closer to mine, blonde hair resting on my cheek.

"Nani?" I asked.

He kissed me.

* * *

Ending notes:

Thank you, if you loved it.

If you hated it, then that's your fault.

I worked hard on this, and I happen to love it.

And so do my friends, I think…

Anyway, comment if you love/hate it.

I always love criticism, I love learning from it.


End file.
